Halloween Plots
Halloween Heists - Spoiler warning The 99th Precinct has their annual Halloween Heist to decide who is The Ultimate Detective/Genius (Season 1-3) and The Ultimate Human/Genius (Seasons 4 to TBA) Plots Season One ''Halloween Jake attempts to take Holt's Medal of Valour from his office. * Jake dresses up as a janitor while Rosa picks the lock to the captain safe * Jake lures Holt out of his office while Terry and Amy reaches in and unlocks his window * Jake distracts Holt from his phone with royal baby * Boyle finds the prints for the 4 numbers that Holt uses the most * Jake was "climbing the Precinct with a blow torch and got arrested" (but not actually, this is just part of the plan) * Amy calls Holt into the interrogation room with Jake while Boyle climbs through his window and tries to test all 24 combinations of those 4 numbers for his safe and then gets the Medal of Valour Season Two Halloween II Jake attempts to steal Holt's watch from off his wrist. * Jake hires a criminal aka Fingers to pickpocket Holt's watch * Fingers takes Holt's watch and then secretly puts it back in Holt's pocket afterwards Jake meets with Fingers * While Jake is talking with Fingers Amy places a fake fire hydrant then takes his car away * Jake tries to jump the fence to the impound to get his car back but while he was on the party bus Rosa and Holt take his ID, gun, badge and wallet. Season Three Halloween, Part III Jake and Holt tries to steal the same object (a crown) but they both leave Amy off their team because of her relationship with the other, so she takes it upon herself to teach them both a lesson. * Jake and Holt hold a draft and select their teams. Team Jake consists of Jake, Charles and Rosa, and Team Holt consists of Holt, Terry and Gina. Both teams exclude Amy, with Jake citing Amy's willingness to do anything to please Holt as his reason. Holt refers to Amy as 'Peralta's paramour' and declines to have her on his team. The crown is locked in a briefcase and placed in the interrogation room. * Both teams send a lookout into the observation room (separated from the interrogation room by mirrored glass so as to provide a view into the interrogation room from the observation room) to guard the crown. Charles represents Team Jake, and Gina represents Team Holt. * Amy talks to Jake about how much he hurt her feelings by leaving her off his team. During this conversation, Jake accuses Amy of being in cahoots with Holt, declining her offer once again. When Jake leaves, he jumps at a cackling witch dummy. Holt jumps at the same time (inside his locked office) which tips Amy off to the presence of a bug on Jake's desk. She subsequently taps into its frequency. * Amy then has a similar conversation with Holt, during which Hitchcock interrupts (an interruption planned by Amy) and creates a gap in the blinds on the premise of watching Scully during their 'Foot Fungus Heist'. After Amy gets Hitchcock to leave, she exits the office soon after and can read Holt's lips through the blinds. * In the interrogation room, Team Jake initiate operation 'Oh, crap, wrong vent!' in a play for the crown. Charles releases cockroaches from his trousers (a ruse which was supposedly meant to distract Gina) and Jake enters the observation room through a vent and starts arguing with Charles 'accusing' him of marking the wrong vent. During this, Rosa breaks into the interrogation room, steals the crown, and replacing everything. * Rosa and Jake discuss the success of the plan, and Jake locks the crown in his top desk drawer. * Holt, overhearing the conversation on the bug frequency, activates his plan to steal it back. He is employing a Dutch fencing tactic - one which lets your opponent gain points early to instill a false sense of confidence. In order to prove his point, he turns the bug on and Terry and Holt hear Jake boasting about how he is 'the smartest man alive! I am never gonna die!'. * Terry gets Rosa out of the building by showing her some stripped motorcycle handlebars and implying that the handlebars may be from her motorcycle. * At this point, Terry's wife Sharon enters the building with Cagney and Lacey, and they go to take a photo with Jake. She attempts to get Jake into the briefing room to pose for the photo, but Jake rebuffs her attempts because he is worried Holt will make a play for the crown. * Sharon agrees to take the photo at Jake's desk, and as she distracts him, Holt crosses the roof outside and enters through the window to get behind the drawers, unscrewing the back and stealing the crown. He stands up and showcases the crown just as Sharon takes the photo. * Holt moves into the break room to stash the crown, but the cackling witch (moved by Scully) activates and Jake goes to investigate. Under pressure, Holt stashes the crown in a rubbish bin. * After Jake pats Holt down, he is satisfied that he doesn't have the crown and leaves. * Rosa tells Jake that the 'handlebar thing was fake' and that they must have been making a play for the crown. Jake tells Rosa he had his hand on it the whole time and says they couldn't possibly have gotten it - before realising they did, in fact, get it. Rosa discovers the loose screws. * Both Jake and Holt make independent attempts to get the crown back, and after these fail, they assume the other must have it. * The two confront each other, and eventually realise neither of them have it. Rosa goes to pull the security tapes while Jake attempts to distract Holt and Terry. * From the security tapes, both teams realise that janitor Al is the person who took the crown from the rubbish bin. * Both Holt and Jake realise the only person who knows his address is Amy, and so they attempt to make it up to her in various ways. Ultimately, Amy gives them both the address and calls them selfish. * Jake, over his two-way radio, says 'Charles, I need your butt, meet me in the parking garage' and Holt calls his team, saying 'Alpha Team, this is the Golden Sparrow, meet me at Drop Zone Yankee.' Jake asks Holt how he possibly came up with all those code names. * Both teams arrive very close to each other, but due to the out of order elevator they are forced up the stairs. All 31 floors later, they arrive on the roof and see a silhouette whom they assume is Al. * As it turns out, the silhouette is actually Amy in disguise as Al the janitor, who is revealed as the mastermind behind the entire heist. * Amy details how she defeated the other teams using various methods, and claims the title of Ultimate Detective/Genius in the heist's third edition. * Her official coronation as the 'Queen of the 99' takes place in Shaw's Bar. Season Four Halloween IV Amy, Jake and Holt try to steal a plaque by midnight but Gina wanted to change the name to The Ultimate Human/Genius so she takes it herself. * Amy, Jake and Holt announce the heist and choose teams. Amy goes first, choosing Rosa. Holt chooses Boyle, derailing Jake's plan. Jake then takes Gina after Terry says he doesn't want to participate. * Jake tells Gina that he got a body double for Boyle, and his plan has been totally derailed by it. * Jake improvises by getting Bill (the body double) to dress as Gina. * Gina then rollerskates behind a mail cart to lock the door to Holt's office (Team Holt) and the break room (Team Amy). Jake then exits the briefing room and breaks the lock off of the caboodle, stealing the plaque, throwing it to Gina, and allowing her to exit. * Gina instead fakes a skating accident and pretends to lose her two front teeth, allowing her to leave and resume her own heist without the others knowing. * After a reset, during which Charles partially collapses at the pressure of standing up to Jake, Team Amy then steal the plaque by bringing dozens of pizza delivery guys into the precinct, with Rosa hidden among them to steal it. * Holt then discovers where the plaque is hidden by stressing her out (asking her to do something and then cancelling it) and following her to her cigarette stash. He then tasks Cheddar with the quest to retrieve it. * Jake threatens Charles with replacing him as his best friend. Charles reveals that Holt stashed the plaque in a box marked 'Cold Cases 1972'. * Jake finds it and puts it in his desk. * It is at this point where Holt exits his office, taunting Jake. Charles stops him by saying he told Jake where the plaque was, and Holt denies he would leave it in a box unattended. Jake then says that he did, and pulls the plaque out of his desk, and in reply, Holt calls Cheddar and shows Jake his plaque. Team Amy then arrives and Amy exclaims 'What! We just got it out of the vent to rub in your faces!', which leads to a classic 'Title of your sex tape.' * Suddenly, the lights turn off, revealing ultraviolet black lights that turn on. After showing their disgust at the precinct, especially the desks of Hitchcock and Scully, the detectives discover the plaques all have a word on them that is fluorescing. * The words are initially arranged as 'Are heists dumb' but Holt and Amy swap to reveal the message 'Heists are dumb.' This leads the three teams to rush to the interrogation room to confront Terry, as this is a variation of one of his catchphrases. * After they rush in, the door is locked from the outside, and Gina shows herself from through the one way mirror. * She explains that she stole the plaque to teach them a lesson, and forces them to change the name of the plaque forever, to the 'Ultimate ''Human/''Genius'. * The episode ends with Gina being proclaimed the Queen of the Nine-Nine. Season Five HalloVeen The squad attempt to steal a championship cummerbund. * Holt, Jake and Amy explain that the heist is open to everyone in this edition. * Holt and Jake hang the cummerbund on the ceiling, but the lights go out and, as they turn back on, it is revealed that the cummerbund is gone. * 'Wolf Gina' then appears on all the computers in the precinct and explains that she stole the cummerbund. She explains that for every piece of baby equipment put together by the detective's, a clue will be revealed to them. * It is then revealed that Jake, Charles and Bill were conspiring together to steal it. Charles turned off the lights, and Bill stole the cummerbund and portrayed Wolf Gina. * Charles then betrays Jake and handcuffs him to a file cabinet. He reveals that he was in cahoots with Rosa and Terry, forming the alliance 'The Tramps'. Charles leaves Bill to watch Jake. * The Tramps hid the cummerbund underneath a server courtesy of Terry, as it is the 'thing so heavy no-one else can lift it.' * Holt then lifts the server using a stationary bicycle and pulley set up, and sends Cheddar to retrieve it. * Outside, Holt waits for Cheddar to appear, but immediately discovers that Cheddar has been replaced by a fake. * After breaking free, Jake discovers in the security room that Amy stole Cheddar, as she sneezes due to her dog allergies. * Amy returns Cheddar to Holt by releasing him into the bullpen, after securing the cummerbund in her safe. * Jake's next plan is to fill the bullpen with characters from the Handmaid's Tale. Bill steals Amy's safe and replaces it with an identical replica. * Amy then discovers Jake, and after some conversing, Amy discovers her key no longer fits her safe. Jake then opens it and acts surprised at it being empty. * Terry explains that he put a transmitter in the cummerbund, and he and Rosa both run to chase after it. * Amy, Holt and Jake all explain that they fed Terry GPS transmitters via gifts of yogurt. * After the rest of the detectives all chase after the cummerbund in their own directions, Amy and Jake both head separately to the evidence room, where Amy discovers the cummerbund. * Jake then encourages Amy to read the inscription on the cummerbund, and discovers that it says 'Amy Santiago will you marry me?' * Jake and Amy then become engaged. * All in all, Jake's plan did succeed which was to bring Amy into the evidence locker, he also did end up having the original cummerbundshown during the episode Holt, while congratulating Jake and Amy, ensures that everyone knows that since the inscription was changed, there was no 'technical' winner this year until in Cinco de Mayo where Holt revealed that he found and stole the original cummerbund during the engagement celebration. HOWEVER it was after midnight, so was there even a winner at all? Season Six 'Cinco de Mayo''' The squad attempt to steal Scully's medical bracelet. * This is the only heist that doesn't take place on Halloween. * The heist is suggested as a way to distract and help Terry before his Lieutenant's exam. * The heist was originally meant to take place during Halloween, but doesn't due to Terry deciding to stand a chance of winning the heist he couldn't let it be on Halloween as he would have no control over the events, thus fakes a gas explosion on Halloween for the heist to take place at a later date. * Bill was allegedly dead prior to the heist, though this was later revealed as a ruse by Charles to attempt to win the heist. * Norm is revealed to have a twin brother called Earl, their relationship broke down after Earl slept with Norm's wife. * Jake, Holt, and Amy, consider Terry as only a half champion due to the heist only being valid for six months. * Holt is revealed to have taken the cummerbund from the 5th Halloween heist, though this was after the midnight deadline, so as a result his victory is only self claimed, the cummerbund is later revealed to be displayed in his apartment, much to Kevin's annoyance. * Jake, Amy and, Holt all claim to have won the 5th Halloween heist. Jake by proposing to Amy, Amy by finding the altered cummerbund at midnight, and Holt by recovering the cummerbund after the midnight deadline. * Terry wins the heist, also revealing to the squad that he is a Lieutenant, having passed the exam weeks ago. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes